Drei Belanos
Drei Belanos is an original character and one of main antagonists in Project X Zone, and a member of Oros Phlox. He with his brother Ein Belanos are part of the antagonic duo "Belanos Brothers". He has many similarities to felines. Crosspedia The older of the "Belanos Brothers", top dogs in the adversarial organization "Oros Phlox", invaders from another dimension. Though both rough and wild, he also has a somewhat humorous air about him. He swings a giant sword called "Oguma no Tsurugi" to unleash a series of powerful attacks. Gameplay Drei Belanos is one of main antagonists in Project X Zone, who is part of the powerful organization Oros Phlox, the manifestations of the Portalstone's "will". He makes his debut in Chapter 2: The Fighting Vipers, who cames from a world distortion for take the task of Ein to defeat the protagonists. Suddenly, he fall in love with Mii Koryuji but that does not stop him from fulfilling his mission. However, is defeated by Mii and their allies and manages to escape. Later, he reappears in Chapter 5: The God Eaters, who with his brother Ein, are talking with its superior, Due Flabellum, about Mii and about his location. Soon, the Belanos Brothers appear in Chapter 8: The Domain of Dreams in Mac Anu with the intention of kidnapping Mii and check if the boundary lines are broken down. However, both are defeated and retreat from the server and reporting what happened to Due in Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil. Much later, he along with Dokugozu appear in Chapter 16: Detestable Golden Sunny Demon, at first he remains distracted so he is leaving when Mii tells him that if he can come at another time, but then he realizes it and comes back once more, this time with various monsters of Oros Phlox, but they are defeated and he retreats from the realm. At the end of Chapter 24: Maidens of the Battlefield, he along with Ein are ordered by Meden in keeping observing Mii, as it happens in Chapter 25: A Storm of Romance. It's revealed that both corrupted the Fujisakura's spirit using the Byakuya X to open dimensional holes in which to supply the evil energy to the tree, with which they will use it as a weapon to damage several worlds from a simple blast. However, Saya discovers their plan and joins the heroes, so he orders the Byakuya X to release the power of the tree for destroying purposes, but their plan is aborted by Ichiro and Sakura when they released their energy to the heavens, calming the Fujisakura's spirit. When he sees that their plan has failed, he proceeds to attack the heroes, but is defeated and retreats from the tree. Much later, at the end of Chapter 30: City of Mercy, he along with Ein and Due, devise a plan to awaken Mii's true power to release the Portalstone's seal, as seen in Chapter 31: Key to Another World. He appears in Koryuji's mansion along with Ein and Saya's bodyguards, Dokugozu and Dokumezu, to fulfill the plan, when he is defeated, he retreats from the place satisfied to see that Due's plan had worked. In Chapter 35: The Dark Savior, he alongside Ein appear in Tower of Tarqaon to kidnap Mii, however, they don't find her among the group, so they decide to leave the work to Due, when he is defeated, he almost reveals his plans in this place, so he retreats from the tower. Gallery Drei Belanos Solo Attack.PNG Drei Belanos Multi Attack.PNG Category:Bandai Namco Category:Cross Original Category:Enemy Category:Oros Phlox Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters